


Wow You Want to Fuck Two Cryptids?

by kiyarasabel



Series: Do You Want to Fuck a Cryptid? [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, cryptid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Imagine your surprise when you find two big beautiful male Cryptids fighting, especially once they start waving their cocks at you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

You aren't entirely certain how you got yourself into this crazy situation but now that you're here you're beside yourself at the ridiculousness of it all. At first you were simply astounded to stumble across a pair of adult male elves in a territory dispute. They hadn't started fighting, yet, but their shrieking and displays were intensifying. They stood tall, slapped their tails against the ground and bellowed, snapping their teeth and swiping their claws threateningly.

One was red and gold, with a squat build and thick muscles. The other was black with fuschia, his body long and sinuous. You almost laugh at the sight but your sense of self preservation is stronger, still you reach for your phone, knowing that without photographic evidence no one will believe that this was real. You try to back away to get a better vantage point as well as hiding place, but you step on a loud branch and both heads whip around to focus on you.

You shiver with fear, not knowing what to do. You know that with grizzly bears you're supposed to play dead, black bears fight back, and polar bears have a powerful reloading shotgun. Mountain lions and other big cats you try to look big and make noises, above all never run from a predator. It's very hard not to ignore the last part as they make their way towards you without trying to give the other an advantage.

They are really way too close to you and almost seem to offer a moment of truce to sniff at you.

What happens next confuses you even further as they back away, still surrounding you and start displaying again, but in an entirely different manner than just their bickering. The red one seems to be performing acrobatics, including handstands, balancing on one forelimb and grasping his tail with the other. The dark beast seems to be dancing, undulating his body like a stripper on the dance floor.

It's then you notice the next portion of their display, as each slides a respectably sized penis out of their genital vents and start to flex those. It finally strikes you then exactly what you're seeing. This is now a courtship display, for you. These wild creatures are now competing for your attention.

“Oh my gods.” You moan, covering your face. When you look up they have both crept closer, still occasionally breaking their mating displays to snap or swipe at one another when they think you or their opponent won't notice. “Boys, I'm flattered, really, but I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not even the same species as you.” Not that you probably could take them, though their endowments are impressive, it's not like they're horses. It almost amuses you that their members are reflective of their body types, one thicker and one longer. That they're flexible, almost prehensile definitely gives you some ideas.

You don't really want to have sex with mindless beasts, but you have heard that these monsters will rape unsuspecting women, not that you really believed that they existed before now. Sure you had gone on this trip hoping to find something conclusive,but this was not how you were expecting to spend spring break. Surprisingly, despite their aggression towards each other, and the way that they've been progressively edging closer to you, neither has made any threatening motions at you. Indeed, they seem desperate just for you to look at them.

You don't really want to know what happens if you choose one of them, and you don't really know that you can reject both of them. On a whim, now that both are in arm's reach, you wonder what will happen if you choose both of them. They seem almost as confused when you reach out to touch both their faces. You take a step back to keep them both in view. It's a weird reminder of that scene with Chris Pratt and the raptors in Jurassic World that was a meme awhile back.

They still spit threateningly at one another, but are mostly watching you expectantly. You reevaluate your earlier assessment of their intelligence, both are very clearly wondering. “What the fuck is she doing?”

You giggle, a little drunk on the thrill of your own power, both of these magnificent, powerful specimens of virility, frozen by indecision at your presence. Because you can, you touch each penis. They immediately move closer thrusting into your hands. You bite your lip. Both are clearly still trying to show off and best the other, desperate to prove themselves the superior mate. You laugh, men are always the same, such dorks desperate for a lady's approval.

Your mirth starts to fade a little as they start to press in on you and you realize that you've become trapped between their thrusting bodies. You're flustered as you realize that you honestly find this extremely erotic, that you want to feel these beasts against your bare skin, that you want to feel these slick members twisting around inside of you. You've clearly miscalculated somewhere, but it doesn't feel like a mistake. You shrug and start stripping off your clothing. This will be a very near thing but you aren't totally eager to see what happens if you try to stop now. 

Both of their bodies are basically flush against yours, their thicknesses playing about your thighs. The dark one is against your belly, the red at your back. Trembling you guide their sensitive tips to your opening and then gasp as they fight to press inside. It begins as you expected, a gradual stretch, made bearable by the copious amount of fluid both secret into you, and they struggle like fighting snakes.

When they're both as deep as they can manage you realize that you're still stretching further open even as they stop squirming so much. The red grabs your hips, the black your waist. The thrusting ends your sense of awareness, everything suddenly a haze of pleasure. 

They're passionate, running their mouths along your skin, marking you. They snap at each other occasionally but as they get lost in their own gratification they start to accidentally tease each other and don't seem to be all that bothered by their mistakes. You think that they might even be enjoying marking each other and they're clearly rougher with each other than they are with you.

Your feet haven't touched the ground since they began to thrust and the sensation is overwhelming as they shift into different tempos with occasional overlap. Eventually they find a kind of harmony and all three of you are simply adrift in a sea of bliss. Sea seems like an apt description as you feel rivulets of thick fluid running down your thighs. You're so lost that you almost don't realize when they start to ejaculate inside you. It gushes deep and pushes back out flowing around them and through you.

They slip away reluctantly and your feet meet the ground shakily, a puddle of thick mud squeezing between your toes. The gold lifts you into his arms and starts to carry you off. The black protests but follows alongside. You assume that the cave you're carried back to must be the red’s lair as he places you into what can only be described as a nest. The two bicker again, before diving their heads between your legs and licking at you eagerly.

You can't even keep track of how many times you orgasm, but eventually you have to squeeze your thighs tightly together to stop them, having become over stimulated. They retreat and start to lick themselves clean. It is a pleasant surprise and a relief that they respected your clearly communicated desire to stop. You think that perhaps they don't deserve their reputation. So far these wild beasts have shown more consideration for your desires than most of the men you've met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are now officially a furry, congrats, I'll meet you in the pit of eternal yiffening in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually combining two chapter fragments here, the first was titled "Íþró cucks himself" and the second was "Cryptids are Taking our women"
> 
> The impregnation starts in this chapter, I'll add some brackets where it starts if you want to end there.

They bring you a surprising variety of food and always let you take your pick. They're very impressed when you start a fire and cook your meat, soon learning to do it themselves. The black being the first to appreciate the new technique. You know that they're smart, and you start to pick up on their language, mostly nonverbal, but you realize that they seem to have names. They can't pronounce yours and you can't make out theirs but you accept each other's best approximations. The red is Ithro and Glanni the black.

You wake up and see them fighting again, you're pretty sure that they're trying not to wake you, as if the sound of them grappling doesn't do the trick. Glanni spares you a glance and you swear he grins. He suddenly submits, laying on the ground and lifting his tail, beckoning. Íþró pauses, confused. You're curious, but suspect that you know what's going on and pretend to be sleeping still, watching through your eyelashes.

Glanni purrs, hitching his hips higher, swaying suggestively. Íþró is resistant at first, but you see his member sliding free. After a glance at you the beast seems to shrug and mounts the other male. You're surprised by how arousing you find it, the Glanni puts on quite the show, and the Íþró seems to find satisfaction in the challenge. You're pretty sure that after awhile Glanni is no longer faking his response and starts to look strained.

Íþró finishes, pushing Glanni into the ground definitively. The red beast pulls away smugly, preening as he lays down to lick himself clean. Glanni lays sprawled, panting and whining, his engorged member clearly on the brink of release. Slowly he comes to his senses and shakes himself before slinking over to you, proudly displaying what he has to offer. Chuckling at his apparent sense of humor, you let him take you. Íþró makes a sound of dismay, and seems to pout, continuing to lick himself.

As Glanni slams into you briskly you feel the wetness of his previous encounter slapping against your ass. Even taking him by himself is something of a challenge, but his length ripples in just the right way to hit every point of pleasure inside you. He isn't just rutting you blindly, he looks sly as he works you up to orgasm again and again, giving you short moments to relax, before slamming into high gear again. He only lets himself come after you have been thoroughly exhausted.

That being the case, Íþró guards you jealously, aroused again himself but waits patiently for you to recover. When you do relent to his advances you realize that he attempts to show off by how quickly and intensely you can get off and you feel like your heart is going to explode by the time he's through with you. Íþró reluctantly allows Glanni back into the nest then.

The pattern continues to follow, they generally take turns but aren't above sneaking in an extra round under the other's nose. Sometimes things happen where they both take you again.

You've been napping when you feel the slickness against your leg. You open an eye and are not surprised that it's Glanni, not even pretending to be sorry. Íþró snorts, sniffs the air and growls. Not to be outdone you feel him slip up from behind. Both of them are wrapped around each other at your thigh and they press in as one, the spiraling feeling throws you for a loop, and every slick ridge with it. 

You loll into your usual state of bliss and they both grab you with their hands, but then start intentionally nuzzling each other as well as you. They're really truly fucking you together this time and you think that they've come to enjoy fucking each other in the process. You can't complain and you definitely appreciate this more than them clawing at each other. You're less certain about the vigor with which they're using you. You begin to suspect the sheer flood of fluid they've been pumping you full of has to have some kind of narcotic effect because your body should have long since lost its capacity to take this kind of punishment.

And speaking of floods you almost forgot the torrential feeling of both of them releasing into you, this time simultaneously. You're all three moaning loudly and gripping each other tight. There hasn't been quite as much rest and relaxation as you were planning, but so far this has been the best vacation of your life.

~

Before you know it your spring break is coming to an end. You're almost reluctant to go, the week of constant mating has been the best sex of your life, which makes you wonder if that says more about you or your taste in lovers. As much as this has definitely been a significantly better vacation than you had planned, real life beckons and you definitely need a shower. You start to realize that your trip back to civilization has a few hitches in the plan. First is your lack of clothing. You're pretty sure that you won't be able to find your way back to where you left them and briefly regret the loss of your phone.

You realize next that you also have no idea what direction civilization is even in, much less how far or deep into the woods you are away from it. The final problem is that your new boyfriends are incredibly possessive and neither has left you alone for an instant. They've taken turns foraging and appear to tolerate the arrangement of sharing you, especially since the Glanni has more or less accepted the Íþró’s dominance. Although a few of the times that you were too tired to accept their advances the black mounted the red.

You're a little torn, a lot worried as time passes. On one hand you really would like to return to the real world. On the other you don't want the outside world discovering your new lovers. At best they'd wind up in a zoo, at worst a trophy room or vivisection table. The fact that they chose you, another species, as a mate, and their relatively tolerant acceptance of sharing you does not speak well of their wild numbers. 

Your mates at least seem to enjoy your enthusiasm to explore their shared territory, Íthró likes to carry you whenever possible and Glanni lets you ride on his back. You do your best to learn the area, but nothing looks familiar enough for you to guess which way leads back to civilization. Orienteering was never your strong suit but even wracking your brain you can't even remember which way you had departed from the trail anymore. Not that the knowledge would even help you that much because you weren't paying attention at all when Íthró first carried you off. You'd been intending to find your way with your phone's GPS when you went into the woods, but even if you somehow found it again, you doubt it will still be functioning after a week out in the elements.

You start to lose hope of finding your way out and you don't want to draw attention to yourself to get found for fear of what will happen to your new boyfriends. Their ardor has died down over time and you assume that their breeding season must have ended, not that they ever turn you down if you show the desire. In addition, your energy is wearing down, contrary to the initial invigoration you felt from the all natural diet and devoted pampering. You almost feel like you've come down with something but it's never quite serious enough for you to really think you're sick.

You suppose that it's not so bad to resign yourself to this fate, though you miss your old life. Living in the wild isn't quite as terrible an ordeal as you'd expected, granted there isn't a lot to worry about when you're being cared for by apex predators. It gets a little boring sometimes, no movies or TV or even books. You tell stories aloud to your boys sometimes but they don't really understand your words.

[From here u come down with the preggers]

Sometimes you realize that there are occasional breakthroughs in communication but overall you can't even imitate each other's tongues. Time passes slowly and you don't really know how long it's been anymore. You notice when you start to gain weight and it surprises you. After all, you're eating the healthiest diet of your life and getting plenty of exercise.

At first you think that maybe it's just your metabolism slowing down but you keep getting hungrier and you notice that you need to eat more. There's no reason to cut back out here, no reason to be self conscious. You don't have a mirror much less a scale and your lovers are as attracted to you as ever. You do wonder what it is they see in you, given that you're different species, but then you recognize a handsomeness about them so perhaps you're just overthinking it.

It finally clicks when you realize that your belly is getting harder not softer with your weight gain and you don't even remember how long ago it was that you had a period. “Oh no.”

This was not how you expected to start a family, you thought maybe in ten years, if you found the right guy, not in a cave, pregnant with a hybrid child. The Álfar seem puzzled by your sudden agitation and it occurs to you that they must have been aware of your state the entire time. In their minds they probably thought that you knew what you were agreeing to by letting them breed with you. No wonder they had been trying to show off and fight for your attention.

You really don't know what to do now. You try to figure out how long it's been, it's summer now, at least mid June but probably July. That's three or four months, if you count right that means that you're probably due some time in January. Having a baby, alone in the winter, with only the company of the creatures who knocked you up. You hadn't thought that they could do that, you were sure that they had to be way too different to breed with humans.

You wonder if that means that they can get you sick on top of that. They try to soothe your agitation by cuddling close and purring. You can't even be mad at them, the way they both approach cautiously, heads held low in supplication. This whole situation is your own damn stupid fault and all you can do with your frustration is cry.

You have nothing to do about your situation but accept it so you cry yourself out, and try to just appreciate the comfort offered to you by the body heat surrounding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consequences for fucking wild Cryptids? What the shit!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I already finished this chapter.

You're in a good mood the day it happens. Your mates are less clingy and you spend most of your days wandering on your own, though they'll come running when called. You start to have your own favorite routines and retreats, enjoy being the Queen of your domain. You've grown used to the solitude, come to appreciate the low stress ease of life without worrying about other people's opinions, not having to stress yourself out over money or grades or work. You think that maybe this is how life is meant to be lived.

You smell fire and food cooking, wandering towards it instinctively. It's not at your hearth but your mates do sometimes prefer to cook their catch where they made the kill just for ease of transport. You're shocked when you stumble into a campsite and nearly turn away to run when an elderly woman's voice asks “Hello? Are you okay, Miss?”

Your voice catches in your throat, unsure what to say or do. You wonder why you never anticipated this happening and you can only assume it's just another abstraction of your scattered mind. “I could use some clothes?” You manage finally.

The woman gives you a blanket before digging out some pajamas that fit over you. She's telling you all about her family who she's camping with, apparently everyone was at the lake fishing and they have a tradition of coming here for vacation. You appreciate that she doesn't ask you any questions and you aren't sure that you could answer if she did. She puts you at ease, her grandmotherly aura soothing your anxiety.

“What day is it?” You ask finally.

She laughs and tells you “It's nearly labor day. And for you too it looks like, when are you due?”

You calculate. “Umm, January I think, I'm maybe five or six months along.”

She looks surprised. “You must be carrying twins then, you almost look full term for a singleton.”

“Twins?” You squeak, surprised. You sit down in one of the camp chairs in shock.

“How long have you been out here?” She asks softly.

“I came out during Spring Break.” You admit and you feel tears welling up in your eyes.

“Oh dear, you must be that missing hiker.”

“Yeah... I guess I am.” You don't know what to do.

“You need to see a doctor then don't you?”

“Probably.” You laugh, but then your fears sink in all at once. You'd been so relaxed, so relieved to be in human company that you forgot why you hadn't seen anyone in so long. You almost choke. “Then again maybe I shouldn't.”

“What was that dear?”

You want to get up and excuse yourself, but the other campers return.

There's a sudden buzz of activity as the family talks about you and you can only stare blankly, scared shitless about what to do. You realize that you might be the one in danger if people find out the truth about the child, children, that you're carrying. You're frightened for this family, not sure what your mates will do if they find you here. You're frightened for them because with this many people they're bound to be documented. Slowly you settle down and make a plan. You'll wait until it's dark, beg off to use the bushes, and then get as far away as you can before calling for your mates.

It should work, if you wanted you could try it now but it's risky with everyone at the camp awake and alert. It's also risky to wait because your mates will start looking for you soon. You've never spent a night away from them since you got here and the afternoon is getting late. You accept the dinner with the campers but your anxiety is evident. They offer to take you into town now. You think about it, knowing that time is of the essence. If you stay you will have to wait until tonight and sneak past everyone. Accept the offer to leave now and you will only have to get away from the driver.

“Yes, thank you.” You smile and hope that they don't notice your unease.

“I bet your fella must be awfully worried about you.” The man notes as you walk away from the camp. Mentally you're sure they're both starting to get nervous about you by now but instead you lie.

“No, I'm single.” You know that he's about to ask about the pregnancy and head him off with. “I was on spring break and I thought we were using protection but apparently something went wrong.” You laugh weakly. That part wasn't a total lie at least, and technically you aren't officially married or dating anyone so it's true enough.

You are about to make your escape when you make it to the parking lot. You see a restroom there. You still ask to use it and try to consider the options. The man is waiting for you outside and might get suspicious if you stay too long. You don't see any other opportunities to escape the bathroom and panic is about to set in.

You don't know if your partners will be violent, but you don't want to risk the kind man’s life on it. You let him take you to the car and drive into town, trying desperately to think of something as concern nags your conscience. You stop at a small general store and after letting the shopkeeper know you've been found so that he can call the authorities, the man buys you prenatal vitamins, even insists on waiting with you until they arrive. It's dark and you're praying that the campers haven't been attacked. You left the window down in the truck and hope it was enough for your mates to follow your scent.

You know that they're fast, and they can take a more direct route across the valley to reach you, but you don't know if it's enough for them to make it to you in time.

You're crying when the forest rangers arrive and take you to the nearest hospital. You almost slip up as they question you in the car and you suspect that they might know about the presence of the elves, that they might be fishing for clues. You don't know if you're just being paranoid, but you start to play up your confused, traumatized, lost, pregnant, hiker angle to throw them off. You don't want to go to the hospital but you don't know how to refuse without arousing suspicion.

Your mates are in danger, and after all that they've done for you, you can't risk turning them over to be treated like a novelty. They're not human but you know that they're people. Obviously they must not be all that different from humans since you are pregnant with their children. But they're different enough that people will fear them. People won't understand them, will probably deny that they're sapient, treating them like apes at best.

You let yourself get checked into the hospital but when you're sent to a room to change into a gown, you try to sneak away. The hospital is a maze, and you can't go back the way you came or the staff will see you. You thank your lucky stars when you find a supply closet full of spare scrubs. You cover yourself as best you can, stuffing your hair into a surgical cap and pull a mask over your face. Hopefully it's enough of a disguise to get you out a back exit.

You hurry because if you get caught now they'll think that you're having a mental breakdown. You try to avoid bumping into anyone, to mind the location of security cameras and hope that your suspicious behavior hasn't already been noticed. You finally find an exit but it's a fire exit and an alarm will sound when it's opened. You spot a fire alarm on the wall and pull it before heading out the door. Hopefully no one will notice that you're missing during the commotion.

You head into the trees out back and try to figure out the next stage of your plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading all the parts of this series, you might be sensing a pattern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey a chapter! There's only one left after this.

You were starting to feel a bit like a cryptid yourself, sneaking around the town trying to avoid attention. It was difficult at first but you started to get the hang of it as you took on the mein of a homeless person and people grew eager to ignore you, even as you stole clothes from donation boxes and food from restaurant garbage. You'd managed to steal a map of the area and you started trying to find your way back, expecting that you would have to hoof it back a considerable distance.

You were in a library refilling a water bottle when you noticed some commotion near the public computers.

“I can't believe that someone actually got some footage!”

“It's gotta be fake, nothing fire engine red can run around in the woods for years unseen.”

“It's gotta be a hoax, CGI, the fact that the black one is just a blur.”

Your heart is in your throat.

“It's a goddamn nuisance, we're going to have a fresh flood of tourists getting themselves lost in the woods, like that hiker girl.”

“I heard that they found her but she vanished after they made it to the hospital.”

“Oh great another phantom hitchhiker story.”

“I told you that the Álfar got her, no one they touch ever goes back to normal, drives a person mad.”

You'd crept closer cautiously hoping for a clue as to where they'd been spotted. A teenage boy is replaying the footage on repeat. You have to bite back a gasp as you recognize the old woman's campsite, your mates tearing through their supplies.

“Was anyone hurt?” You ask worriedly.

“No, if someone had then there would be actual concrete evidence, not just eyewitness accounts and some grainy footage.”

You force a laugh. “That's all it ever is, right?” You hope that no one recognizes you or sees through your brittle smile.

“Oh them Álfar are real enough, alright, you won't ever see them on film though, like the devil, they have no reflection, on account of their lack of souls.” You back away from the old man instinctively but resist the urge to bolt from the spot. You're reasonably certain that he's crazy, but he also seems uncannily aware. Your hands are shaking and you start to leave, keeping your head low. “Be careful, miss.” You flinch at the hand on your shoulder. “If you so much as look one in the eye, you're damned to hell.”

You nod uneasily, afraid for a moment that he would see your taint. Then he goes back to yelling at the kids and you hurry back to the road, looking for a streambed marked on the map that should lead you back down into the valley.

When you are finally deep into the woods you alternate calling their names periodically. You're exhausted and the day's hike is coming to an end. You wonder how much more of this you will have to take. You look at the map again in the fading daylight, hoping to see any familiar landmarks, either on the map or in your surroundings but still you can barely retrace from whence you've come. You settle miserably into a bed of pine needles and rest.

~

Being pregnant means that you don't sleep nearly as soundly as you used to, but you aren't sure right away what wakes you in the night. You hear a snuffling and the sound of something large moving through the woods. For a moment hope surges through you until you realize that the sounds are all wrong. Whatever it is, it's big, very big, much larger than either of your mates.

Your first thought is a bear and you try to remember which species are native to the range and how encounters were supposed to go. Playing dead with grizzlies and fighting back against black bears if you recall correctly. Or was playing dead a myth?

Whatever the case your thoughts freeze as the creature walks out of the woods, still snuffling around suspiciously. It's almost human but about twenty feet tall with skin like an elephant or rhino. Indeed it has a nose so large it's almost a ride caricature. It has a shaggy mane of hair that looks like moss and a ropey tail dangles behind it.

You bite your fist to keep quiet. You wonder what other creatures could be lurking in the woods, and what the truth of trolls was, the folklore running the gamut from man-eaters to gentle forest herders. It certainly doesn't look like an herbivore. It reeks of rotting meat and stagnant water. You wonder if it's true that they turn to stone in the daylight, but you know that daylight is a long way off. You hope and pray that it won't notice you.

Naturally as if reading your thoughts it turns to where you lay heavily on your bed of pine needles. It takes two steps across the clearing before hunkering down before you, taking heavy sniffs of the air around you, before reaching out with a hand. You're already biting back a shriek when impossibly loud roars echo above you and force it out of you. You start to struggle as you feel yourself clenched in a strong grip. You scream and thrash, eyes squeezed tight as you realize that you aren't being lifted into the air like you expected.

Cautiously you open your eyes and nearly go limp with relief to see Íþró watching you warily, even as his attention seems divided. He relaxes marginally as you allow him to adjust his hold on you, but now you see the reason for his continued distress. Glanni is panting from across the clearing, blood on his face and tail thrashing. You pat Íþró’s shoulder and nod.

“Go, help him. Help Glanni.” He gives you a stern look but sets you down, waving to the thicker woods, before bounding behind the troll with another roar. You only hide behind some trees to watch the fight as the two Álfar slowly corral the troll in the opposite direction.

You grow nervous and your gut is twisting in fear as the sounds of the fight continue as they move out of sight. Glanni almost spooks you when he returns almost seeming to appear instantly from the shadows as a streak of darkness. You sob with relief into his mane and he purrs to reassure you. Íþró’s arms gently encircle you from behind and you let out all the stress you've been holding back.

~

You awake refreshed as dawn breaks through a crack in the den. Íþró is still holding you a little tighter than you would prefer, and it takes some nudging before he reluctantly releases you.

After relieving yourself you wonder where Glanni ís, and call for him. He's there before you can worry about him, until you realize that he's limping and keeping his distance. Íþró always treated his own injuries promptly and let himself rest while recuperating, minor scrapes, bruises and sprains being a common hazard in the life of a predator. 

Glanni however was like a cat, despite how he carried himself, more often than not he would ignore his injuries until Íþró would eventually restrain him so that you could treat him. You can't see any visible injuries, and he seems to have cleaned off the blood from last night. You beckon him forward and he approaches cautiously. You carefully rub his jaw and ears, as much like a cat he relaxes into your touch.

You very carefully start to explore his body feeling for any unusual lumps, heat or swelling. He recoils as your gentle hands press at his ribs and you quickly move back to rubbing his favored spots. He gradually allows you to go back to your examination and you figure that even if his ribs are broken you can't really do anything for him. Everything goes fine until you touch his knee and he shrieks and leaps away, glaring suspiciously.

You didn't even notice Íþró creeping up on you but he drags Glanni to the ground with ease. You direct Íþró to adjust his grip to putting Glanni's leg at your mercy. You make sure that he's careful with the ribs. This time you can see the gashes reaching from thigh to calf, glad he's at least bathed but distressed to find what is clearly a fragment of a troll claw still embedded at the end of one. Glanni huffs and whines pitifully as you look it over carefully, squeezing to look for any other major contaminates.

It's about another week before Glanni forgives you, his wounds clotted over and his limp fading.


End file.
